1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ceiling fans.
More particularly, the present invention relates to ceiling fans of the type having a hanger assembly supporting a motor and depending from an overhead support device.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a housing for obscuring a fan motor and hanger assembly and enhancing the aesthetic appearance.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various configurations of overhead air circulation devices commonly referred to as ceiling fans. Typically, a ceiling fan includes a support bracket affixed to an overhead support member such as an electrical junction box. An electric motor, having a hub which is rotatable about a vertical axis, is affixed to a down shaft which is suspended from the support bracket. A plurality of blade irons, each supporting an end of a radially extending blade, are secured to the hub. Frequently, a canopy encloses the mounting bracket and the upper end of the down shaft.
Conventional, commercially available ceiling fans are generally lacking aesthetic value. For example, the rather large motor depending from a slender down shaft projects an unbalanced appearance. The exposed heads of the screws, usually employed to secure the canopy to the mounting bracket, detract from the visual perception. Other detractions, such as the required mechanical configuration of the motor, are notable.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to aesthetically obscure from view various unsightly mechanical aspects of prior art ceiling fans.